Tom Harris, The Boy Who Had a Death Wish
by CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: Tom Harris just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, now does he? It can get him in more trouble than desired, but it's mostly his fault for being so annoying. My first story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**M/N: So, I seem to have stumbled upon a story I wrote months ago. And lately, it has been nagging in to my mind to publish it. But I've gotta warn ya, this story is _very _undeveloped...and I seriously don't know how I manged to write such a decent thing when hyper. Namely high on chocolate things. And when I say things, I mean it.**

**Oh well, enough of my babbling. Try to sit back and enjoy the story, if you can.**

* * *

><p>It was a fine Friday, the sun was up high in the sky. Releasing bright and warm light that made the world shine. And luck had it that Alex Rider, reluctant teenage spy, has a ton of homework to do in such a fine day. And when I say a ton, I'm not joking... he probably could have made weights with all the books he had to carry back home.<p>

So here he is, at home. With a big stack of papers (namely homework) to do. He was trying to concentrate on his homework, he really did. But a new problem has arrived at the Rider household. And this little problem was called Tom Harris. And when I said little, I really didn't mean it. He was a major problem.

Now, you may be asking, but how is Alex Rider's best friend a problem? I mean, surely if they're best friends, they can put up with each other. Well, yes, the usually can... but since Alex is working his butt off, well, it's not ideal to have a hyper kid show up at your door step, when you have more important things to do than hang out with friends. So you can imagine the look of exasperation when Tom Harris just invited himself in. Not even bothering to aknowledge his best mate. He just ran right in, past Alex, and into the kitchen, namely, where everyone keeps their food.

Unless of course, you're the kind of people to leave food everywhere and not bother to clean it up. But since that's not the case, we're closing this topic. Anyways, Alex got over his shock in a second, so he just stared after Tom with a raised eye brow. Alex just shook his head and closed the door. He didn't even want to ask why the hell Tom came without a warning. He knew the problems his best friend had at home with his parents fighting and shouting at each other. So he just let him in without a word.

He went back to work, trying to understand a particularly hard problem. He was so concentrated on his work, he didn't even notice his best friend coming in. A curious and bored expresion on Tom's face. The scene he walked in on was not something you see every day.

Alex had little towers of homework surounding him, some where even scattered across the room. But the messiness was not what surprised him, but the position and the expression his best friend had did. His brows where scrunched up in deep concentration. His eyes were closed, as if meditating, thinking _way _outside the box. And those things were not the strange part. But Alex upside down with his hands was.

"Alex, what the _hell _are you doing upside down?" Tom asked his friend, amusement sipping into his voice.

All he got was a strangled 'hmmm?'.

So he tried again "What the _hell _are you doing?" Tom almost shouted. In which ended up breaking our favourite spy's concentration. Which caused him to fall, right on his butt. Which also cause a loud and preceptive 'Ouch!' and 'Uff' from one the the teenage boys. Guess who? Surprisingly, not Alex, but Tom. Yup, Alex Rider didn't _exactly _land on his butt. More like in a comfy best friend named Tom Harris. Of whom which was protesting rather loudly "Get _off me! Now!_"

But since Alex was sitting on top of his best friend, it sounded weird, just take all the syllable letters off. And you got what Alex heard. And since Alex was practically deaf to all death threats thrown at him. He just sat there, comfy on top of his best friend's stomach.

It took Tom a while to take Alex off of him. But he managed in the end. He prevailed, and that's what counts, no?

Alex returned to peacfully do his homework. He left the unanswered question for later. So he went for the easy stuff first. An almost calm and peaceful quiet took over the Rider house hold, except for the blaring TV. But he just ignored it and went back to work. Alex knew that Tom would return home when he felt better. So he once again got lost on 'Work Land'.

And just then, when he was at the verge of solving a diffcult question, God decides that he's had not enough suffering. And thus, he sends Tom Harris to torture the poor sould some more.

"Alex," Tom whispered.

"What?" Alex responded, obiously pissed that Tom interrupted his work, _again_.

"I'm bored!" Tom says, more loudly this time.

Alex just rolls his eyes and then sighs. "And what do you want me to do about it?" Alex snapped back.

"I dunno! I'm not the spy genious here!" Tom wailed at him.

"Then go pick your nose," Alex said in a serious tone, a stoic expression on his face.

"Can't," Was the simple reply.

"Why not?" Alex said, raising an eye brow.

"It's clean" Tom answered back, seriously, no trace of mirth on his eyes.

Alex sighed dramatically. "Then you pick your belly-button." He said dismissively. But of course, Tom didn't catch up on that. So he continued pestering.

"Can't" He replied, _again._

Now Alex gave a full-out groan of exasperation. "Why?" He wearily asked.

"Because I don't have one!" Tom replied.

Alex was about loosing it! His eye twitching. He had lots of problems to fix, enough without Tom bothering him. Right now all he wanted to do is grab a knife and throw it at his best friend. But killing a teenager (in the most painful way, might I add) was not gonna look good on his already damaged rep.

So he just gritted his teeth and kept in the urge to actually killing Tom on the spot with whatever he had in handy.

There we some blissful silence for some minutes, then...

"Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Aleeeeeex" Tom whined to his friend. This went on for some moments untl Alex finally snapped "WHAT NOW?".

"Hello?" Tom says, oh-so-innocently.

Alex looked murderous. "Okay, that's it! Come here so I can do something about that bored mouth of yours!" Alex snarled threateningly at his friend.

Tom was wise to keep quiet, for 10 minutes might I add. "What am I chopped liver?" Tom asked, totally bored. And Alex ignoring him was doing nothing to improve his boredness(**M/N: I know, it's not a word**).

"You will be if you don't shut up!" Alex exploded. He was already preparing to grab his best friend, but Tom noticed this. So he wisely ran, harder than ever, for his life. Tom was on the hall, heading for whatever first door he found. Unfortuneately for him, it was locked. And Alex was hot at his heels, so he only had time to yelp after Alex tackled him.

Alex then proceded to tie his friend up with some extra strong duck-tape. He even put some in his friend's mouth. Alex was currently thinking of ways to torture his friend to silence...

* * *

><p><strong>MN: Well, I did warn you at the beggining that this was _very _undeveloped and uncalled for. I would appreciate it if you played nice, since this is my first long one-shot I've ever done on anything. And I consider it my first story. So no flaming accepted, unless you _absolutely have to._**

**I need help! I dunno if continue this, or leave it alone. If you want me to continue, then give me some idead, no matter how far-fetched them may seem. Beacuse, as you can see, I'm not the creative type.**

**Oh, and I aplogize for any spelling mishaps, since I did this in a rush, I didn't have much time to check on my spelling. 'Nuff said, Enjoy your day. And I give you my best and most sincere wishes.**

**Peace out, -CHiKa! })i({**

**Just so ya know, my author 'seal' or 'signature' is this one:**

**۩ஜ¤════════¤۩۞۩ஜ~CHiKa~ஜ۩۞۩¤═══════¤ஜ۩**


	2. Chapter 2

I have been recently made aware of FFN mass deleting stories that contained violence, sexual situations, and inspired by songs. It would that almost all of the stories here in FFN will be deleted, probably including my story and the epic others that had inspired and touched us... A message was sent to me a day ago regarding a way that might help us awaken FFN authorities about their stupid idea, I wanted to share it:

There is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid idea to erase stories:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#(google it) PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE OUT OF YOUR DAY AND SIGN TO STOP THIS! Oh and could you please send this to as many people? It would mean a lot thank you! :D Dont just be a signer spread the news!


End file.
